HF 039 Rune and Pregnancy Fierceness
8:27:09 PM Josh: You find the Erinyes in their room. There's some angry muttering. 8:27:39 PM Josh: Tiprus answers the door. "Hello, Sestra." 8:28:46 PM Rune: Sorry, were you asleep? I can go away if you want. Or if I'm interrupting? 8:28:52 PM Rune: Rune hugs Tiprus, though. 8:29:25 PM Josh: Tiprus hugs. "Uh, no. No sleep yet. Belza is...having difficulties with certain--" Belza: "BLASTED BREASTPLATE!" 8:29:46 PM Rune: Oh, I suppose it doesn't fit! 8:30:14 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Not anymore, no." 8:30:14 PM Rune: ... we'll have to go to an armorer and get a maternity set of armor, I suppose. 8:31:13 PM Rune: I hadn't thought of it either. What about the pants? Or do those just slip underneath the belly? 8:32:00 PM Josh: Tiprus: "No, they were the first to go. The outfits you had us get are...not as effective either." 8:35:07 PM Rune: No. Well, that's all right, I know I read about at least one culture with special maternity armor. I can't remember which one it was, but they thought women's war magic got stronger the closer they were to birth because they were harnessing the baby's magic as well, or something like that. 8:35:53 PM Rune: Probably it just made them extra fierce, though. 8:35:55 PM Josh: Tiprus: "That sounds cool. I should tell Belza that." 8:36:07 PM Josh: Tiprus: "She has special baby powers." 8:36:12 PM Rune: It might be true. And I'm positive they're extra fierce. 8:39:14 PM Josh: Belza: "I can hear everything you say, you know. It is a small room." 8:39:38 PM Josh: Belza: "And I do not have special baby powers. I have an annoying parasite in my stomach." 8:40:22 PM Rune: ((That was an accident, sorry.)) 8:40:27 PM Josh: ((S'ok)) 8:40:45 PM Rune: Do you feel extra fierce? 8:41:10 PM Josh: You hear a small roar. 8:41:27 PM Rune: See? I told you that part was true. 8:52:15 PM Hank: Is everything ok Rune I heard a roar of some kind? 8:52:50 PM Rune: Rune smiles. "Just pregnancy fierceness! We're all right." 8:44:43 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Could you take us to this armorer?" 8:45:35 PM Josh: You see Hank take up a seat in the main hall and begin carving wood. 8:46:44 PM Rune: It's pretty late at night for that... maybe some elves might be up, though. 8:47:49 PM Josh: ((...was that to Hank?)) 8:48:05 PM Rune: ((No?)) 8:48:21 PM Josh: ((Oh, ok)) 8:48:58 PM Josh: Tiprus: "...oh...ok...there are some...what were those non-pants things? All flowy at the bottom." 8:49:55 PM Rune: Skirts? Or robes? 8:50:03 PM Rune: Kilts are nice for fighting in. 8:50:39 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Robe, I think. We bought them at the green man's. He seemed nice." 8:50:59 PM Josh: Tiprus: "Dress. You called them dresses. Those still fit her." 8:51:29 PM Rune: Oh, Flare! Yes, I like him. Dresses. Well, yes, but she's used to armor, so it might be a bit difficult to adjust. 8:51:39 PM Rune: ... I mean, I feel practically naked in pants. 8:51:49 PM Rune: Like everything is all hanging out. Or would be if I had anything. 8:52:04 PM Josh: Belza: "When can I armor?" 8:52:24 PM Rune: Oh, we can go tomorrow morning, or we can even send Gerald with your measurements. 8:53:15 PM Josh: Belza: "The bird creature shall not feel me up!" 8:54:10 PM Rune: I don't think he's interested in feeling you up in that way? Just measuring. To see that it fits properly? 8:54:33 PM Josh: Tiprus: "I can do the measurements if it's easier." 8:55:04 PM Rune: I'm sure Gerald could walk you through it. I'll go find him, that way you won't have to go out in a dress if you don't want to. 8:55:12 PM Rune: Rune goes and looks for Gerald! 8:56:27 PM Josh: You find him where you left him. 8:56:51 PM Josh: Gerald follows you back, not looking terribly excited by the prospect. 8:57:15 PM Rune: Well, or you can tell me how to do it, I'm sure I can reach, probably. 8:59:45 PM Josh: Tiprus now lets you in. Belza is wearing a very flowy dress. She looks quite good in it, although, she may not care. 9:00:33 PM Rune: Oh, it does look nice if that helps. 9:00:47 PM Josh: Belza (in common): "Is not bad. But not armor." 9:03:08 PM Rune: Rune nodnods. 9:03:25 PM Rune: I don't know if I'll ever get used to pants. Well at least it'll be good enough to go get armor in. 9:03:25 PM Josh: Tiprus snatches the measuring tape from Gerald. 9:06:31 PM Rune: ... just remember, it takes specific measurements. Gerald, you can demonstrate on me if that helps? 9:07:08 PM Josh: Gerald does so. You cannot tell beneath the feathers, but you think he's blushing. Belza is definitely blushing. 9:08:28 PM Rune: That's the inseam, if you don't get that one right they'll be too long or worse, baggy in the crotch. Then you look like you're wearing a full diaper. For some reason that look was in style last year but I think it's just silly. 9:09:41 PM Josh: Belza blushes hard. She translates for Tiprus who snickers. 9:10:18 PM Rune: ((Seriously, those pants just look bad on everyone.)) 9:11:05 PM Rune: Waist. Arms. Bust, haha, careful, that tickles under my arms! 9:11:59 PM Josh: Gerald: "Sorry. Sorry." 9:12:29 PM Rune: It's all right, it's just like a normal fitting. 9:13:14 PM Josh: Tiprus tugs on Belza's breast a little too tightly, and Belza takes in a breath. 9:13:46 PM Rune: ... those usually get awfully tender when you're pregnant, don't they? Better be careful. 9:15:24 PM Josh: Belza: "This thing? Forever?" 9:15:32 PM Josh: She points at her...tender spots. 9:16:39 PM Rune: No, only when you're pregnant and breastfeeding I think. 9:16:44 PM Rune: I read a book on it once. 9:17:13 PM Rune: Also all your internal organs get crushed up into your chest cavity. 9:18:43 PM Josh: Her eyes go wide at that bit. Is this in common or infernal, you are talking? 9:19:39 PM Rune: Rune is probably doing both so they keep learning, and so that Gerald can participate, actually. 9:20:15 PM Rune: ... or down, sometimes they get crushed down. That's why pregnant women sometimes have to pee so often, there's no room in there for anything but baby so everything gets a little squashed. 9:20:52 PM Josh: Belza begins to look very unhappy. 9:21:06 PM Rune: Oh, don't worry, it all goes back to normal afterward again. 9:21:32 PM Rune: It's a kind of toughness women have that men haven't got. 9:21:59 PM Rune: (("Like being Mr. Potato Head, but on the inside!")) 9:23:10 PM Josh: Tiprus: "See, their women are strong too." 9:24:58 PM Rune: Yes. It all goes pretty much back where it was even without any healing, normally. Of course healing makes it a lot faster and safer. 9:32:37 PM Rune: Rune decides not to mention the part where the birth can tear you so hard you bleed to death, even though this definitely can't happen to Belza anyway. 9:39:57 PM Josh: ((lol, probably best)) 9:40:43 PM Rune: ((Indeed. Pregnancy: Not for wimps.)) 9:41:56 PM Josh: Overtime you get all the measurements. Around then you hear Quill scream "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" 9:42:08 PM Rune: Rune jumps and runs into the other room.